


Take It Outta Here (Ready to Go)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is really fucking frustrated. And Danny and he really are an old married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Outta Here (Ready to Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics to Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) by Panic! At the Disco.

Steve is really fucking frustrated. He wants nothing more than to go out and blow something up. Preferably several somethings. Why the hell have all the bad guys on Oahu decided to take a vacation at exactly the same time? It’s been quiet for over a week and it’s making his skin crawl.

He’s given Kono and Chin the day off; there’s no reason why all four of them should sit around and do nothing for yet another day, but Danny insisted that they both go to HQ ”in case something comes up”. Which nothing has, just as Steve knew nothing would when he woke up this morning. The only thing that has gone up is Steve’s level of frustration, which they could have spent most of the day in bed, working off. So, now Steve’s level of frustration is off the charts, and he’s had enough of sitting around pretending to do paperwork, because he actually caught up with paperwork three days ago.

Danny had locked himself into his office, blinds shut tight, when they got in that morning. He’d given Steve strict orders to not disturb him. That demand alone was enough for Steve’s frustration to rises about a hundred degrees.

Steve manages to waste another twenty minutes playing WordFeud on his phone against Grace. When he’s lost against her for the third game in a row — how does she even do that? — he gives up and strides across the hall to Danny’s office. ”All right, this is it. We’re ge—” he says, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Danny asleep at his desk. His cheek is resting against his keyboard and Steve wastes a second to hope that it’s turned off, or else Steve will throw a fit when he has to fix whatever Danny has managed to mess up.

”Oh you have got to be kidding me!” The words are loud enough for Danny to wake up, and Steve smirks as Danny fumbles to keep his balance on the chair as it slips backwards from his sudden movements. He doesn’t succeed and ends up on the floor.

”Steve…” Danny blinks up at him, and Steve can’t hold back the laughter when he sees the edges of the keys on Danny’s cheek. ”Uhh… hi?” He has the decency to look ashamed. ”Did anything come up? We have a case?”

Steve snorts. ”No, we do not have a case.” He reaches a hand down to help Danny off the floor. ”So this was what you were doing all day? Your top secret mission was to take a nap over your computer while I was bored out of my mind for hours, doing nothing because I actually completed all my paperwork three days ago? I was so bored I spent the last hour playing WordFeud against Gracie, Danny. I lost, three times. I lost three times on WordFeud against a twelve year old. While you were taking a nap. Which, by the way, you would have been much more comfortable doing in our bed.”

”Wow.” Danny lets out a deep breath, as if he is the one who has just spent the last few minutes ranting. ”I guess we really are an old married couple, if you’re turning into me now. Breathe babe, okay?” Steve can see by the twinkle in Danny’s eyes that means he’s up to no good. ”Let’s go home, yeah?” Danny pulls Steve’s head down and kisses his lips so briefly that it’s over before Steve can even react. That brief kiss only amps up his frustration further, but it also awakens another feeling. So maybe there is one thing that he wants more than to go blow shit up.

Danny is already halfway through the bullpen when Steve gets his ass into gear, so maybe his boyfriend has the same idea. He better wait until they get home to find out though, because even though they are Five-0, it would be just their luck to be arrested for public indecency.

**The End**


End file.
